Circles of my mind
by akaeve
Summary: written for Fibonacci challenge over on NFA The team find a dead body and some ammonites.


**Circles of my Mind**

They were seated in the bull pen, Agent Gibbs, was trying not, to concentrate on the childish banter his Agents were indulged in. They were bored. They needed a case.

Tony had cleaned out his desk drawers and had a pile of rubbish, which he looked at and eventually put back in his drawers.

Tim was trying out a new computer programme and had hacked into FBI files again. Ziva was contemplating a trip to Paris. "I liked the Seine, and Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower."

"So McScouty, what interesting things have you planned for our long weekend off when it comes?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Well if it is of any interest to you , I am going camping."

"Ooooohh camping," Tony replied, getting up and doing a very good impression of a tea-pot, "Where may I enquire, McQwerty."

"We are going to Brownie Beach, to dig up some fossils."

"I have never seen the fascination for digging up dirt," Ziva now answered.

"Brownie Beach, so your charges are going to meet some girly scouts. Mixed camping?"

"Tony, Brownie Beach is on the western shore of the Chesapeake Bay…."

"Know that, just trying to be interested." Tony now retorted, "Would love to go there one day."

The banter was interrupted by the ringing of the phone on Gibbs desk, Jethro picked up."Gibbs….." as he listened, "Grab your gear. You just got your wish DiNozzo. Dead

Navy Pilot, out of Patuxent River Air Station, washed up on Chesapeake Beach." As he stood, and walked to the elevator, "And Ziva's with me 'specially after the last fiasco…..and no Ziva you can not drive there, maybe back."

They arrived at the Western Shore of Chesapeake Bay. The local Leos, escorted them to the body. It lay face down in the sand. Seaweed covered the lower legs. Either it had been dragged there, or there had been a heavy swell.

The Team could hear them before they could see them, they were arguing. No they were having a discussion.

"Dr Mallard I would definitely say Jurassic. Lower Jurassic to Upper Cretaceous."

"Yes, but here we have the Miocene period. Ah gentleman, Ziva. What do we have today?" Dr Mallard now asked of the team.

Perched atop the sandstone cliffs, along the shore of the bay, was the United States, Naval Research Laboratory, Chesapeake Bay Detachment. It hosted experiments for various military radar systems and fire suppression technology.

"I hear Timothy, you were bringing the scouts here for a weekends field trip later in the month." as Dr Mallard surveyed the surrounding cliffs, "Plenty of fossils I think, and definitely old."

"Time of death Duks?" Gibbs enquired.

"Jethro, the sea has been unkind, but I would say at least 12hrs ago. I will as usual tell you more, when I have him tucked up in autopsy. But I will tell you this. The shark tooth embedded in his hand, was not born yesterday. I would say definitely Miocene." now looking at Jimmy.

"So what you gonna tell me Duks?" Gibbs asked, now looking at the body on the table.

"If I told you salt. Yes, Sodium Chloride, would that make things easier for you. Our pilot was given large amounts of salted water, to drink before being thrown into the sea alive, and so he drowned."

"We talking hypernatraemia?" Gibbs now enquired.

"Yes Jethro, we are. But I want to show you this." as he turned to the body. "The pen marks are very faint now and some seem to have rubbed off. Across his back we have this," as he pulled back the sheet. "1, 3, 8, 13, 3 , 5 , 89, 1 4. If I am not mistaken the Fibonacci sequence. I really don't know why…..but then you and your team are the ones to solve our puzzle." as he turned and went about his business.

"Duks, can you send that up to us please." as Gibbs headed for the door.

The team were round the screen looking at the numbers. Tim had already set up a computer

"So we are talking this…what did you call it McMathy?" Tony enquired sarcastically.

"Fibonacci, it is the Golden Ratio. It is what is pleasing to the eye. Did you know that Ammonites are of the Fibonacci Spiral, the curves and the….."

"Get the idea McFossil, but what are you trying to prove with this list of numbers?"

"Well, taking the 1st line, if you add the numbers together you get the second line." Tim now replied.

"We got the lotto numbers, or a bank combination, or what McGee?" Gibbs shouted.

"And if you add the numbers from the 2nd line you get the third?" Ziva now questioned.

"Exactly and then if you take the 7 +1 =8, and then 1+8 =9. The last numbers, the 144 if added together, you get 9." Tim now replied looking pleased with himself.

"Has anyone thought that 9*9 =81, and 9+9 = 18 but adding together the numbers we get 9." Jimmy butted in.

"So 9 is the magic number?" Ziva now questioned.

"But if 9 is the number why does he have the numbers on his back?" Tony asked looking confused.

"As far as I'm concerned this is spiralling out of control. Thought the answer to everything was 42, McGee?" Gibbs shouted to the team, smiling.

"Ah Gibbs, Hitch-Hikers guide to the Galaxy."

"But surely 42, that =6 or 2*3

"But 42/2 = 21 and 2+1=3 as in 4/2 =2, so 2*3 =6." Jimmy now added getting in on the act.

"Enough, but 144 = 12x12 or 3*4*3*4, now that is gross." Gibbs finished saying seeing the Director at the top of the stairs.

"Agent Gibbs, do you have any idea what the hell is going on here?" Director Leon Vance shouted at Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, as he usually did when Leon was getting huffy, smiled and said "Nope".

"This is not, some sort of a joke Gibbs. I just got this handed to me from the Pilot's Commanding Officer, arrived in the post yesterday. Know what it is?"

"Piece of stone Leon…with carved indentations?" Gibbs replied smiling.

"Hell Gibbs, not know a fossilised Ammonite when you see one?"

"Not everyday I see one….but now you mention." as Gibbs turned it over and scrutinised the fossil.

"Gibbs, you know how to rile a person, or is it just me?" the Director enquired.

Gibbs smiled, "That be all Director?"

"At the moment." looking down at his paper work.

Gibbs walked out the door with the ammonite.

"So what you think Tim?" Gibbs asked, throwing the stone at McGee.

"Ammonite, Mesozoic, probably Jurassic….."

"Wow, if we put in water, will we get a whole seaful of critters?" Tony now gasped.

"I don't think we will Tony. But where was this found?" Ziva enquired if Gibbs, looking down at the curving circles.

"Dunno, Pilots Commanding Officer got in a package yesterday. Leon just gave to me. Tim know of any digs round here which would produce such a fossil."

"Not that I know of. But if you look at the Ammonite it does have the Fibonacci spirals, and…" as he didn't finish talking but turned and started to punch something into his computer, "Bingo?"

"Bingo? Tim I asked a question not a game."

"Boss…look at this, or should I say these." as the numbers and figures can up on the screen. " 38° 17′ 10″ N, 76° 24′ 42″ W 38.286111, -76.411667 that's the co-ordinates for the Patuxent River Air Station, and 38°41'42"N76°32'10"W/ 38.695°n 76.53611°W/38.695; -76.53611are the co-ordinates for the…."

"Naval Research Laboratory." Gibbs now growled looking at the screen.

The team looked and saw 38° **17′ 10″ **N, 76° **24′ 42″ **W 38.286111, -76.411667 and 38°41'**42**"N76°32'10"W/ 38.695°n 76.53611°W/38.695; -76.

"Grab your gear we're going back, and get Duks there too." Gibbs shouted.

The team arrived at the Naval Air-Force base Gibbs had asked Dr Mallard and Jimmy to stay in their vehicle.

"But why are we here Jethro?" Ducky had enquired.

"May need you later." was all he replied, and after signing in went to the Commanding Officers office.

"Sir," Gibbs began, "You sent the Ammonite Fossil to our Director, any particular reason? I mean you could have kept it yourself, thrown it out , or just plain called us."

As the Commanding Officer indicated Ziva and Gibbs to sit, he began to relate a strange tale.

"A few months back, the Pilots were doing low level flying over the bay, and out to sea. On a couple of occasions they thought they say lights at night and what could only be described as, either torches or laser lights. They mapped, and co-ordinated. The guys at the Naval Research Lab, they were good. They too, kept a diary, and notes. They thought at first it was just local fishermen. But then some of the locals started to find these ammonites along the shore. Peter, the dead Pilot, he and a friend at the lab, they were amateur fossil hunters. They knew that Brownie Beach was rich in shark fossils and other findings of the Miocene period."

"So are we talking big game bounty style hunters here?" Tony now enquired "I mean who ever finds new fossil layers could make a fortune."

"Yes." the Commander replied.

"David, McGee….the Lab. DiNozzo you stay." Gibbs replied.

As Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer were left, excluded from the goings on, Ducky looked across the water.

"You realise Mr Palmer," looking out over the bay, "Back in the Miocene Epoch, about 17 million years ago, the sharks that lived in that warm, shallow sea covering southern Maryland." now pointing to the horizon. "was full of sea algae and succulent aquatic plants would have provided abundant food for marine life. Among the vertebrate inhabitants were whales, turtles, porpoises, and sharks. The invertebrate population included ostracods ,clams, oysters, corals, and microscopic foraminifera. It would probably have had a warm temperate climate similar to that of North and South Carolina today."

"But Dr Mallard, if we are talking Upper Cretaceous, and the ammonite, then we are talking 65million years ago. I would like to say that that was when the comet or was it an asteroid, plummeted to earth and smashed into the Yucan Peninsula. Sending tons of ash and pumice into the atmosphere creating a nuclear winter."

"Quite so Mr Palmer, and then after the last great ice sheet receded, and the sea level rose again, the lower reaches of the Susquehanna River and its tributaries were flooded. The present-day configuration of the Chesapeake Bay emerged, with the deposits of the Calvert Cliffs that were once sea bottom now standing 100 ft. above the water line. Fossil remains of animals from that ancient sea floor are now exposed as wind and water erode the cliffs, and represent the most extensive assemblage of this period in the Eastern United States.

"Then this, Severn Formation which we all know is Upper Cretaceous, crops up in the coastal plain of Maryland west of Chesapeake Bay. this would give us the Ammonitina genus, the early ammonites, the very fossil that was sent to the Commanding Officer.

"Quite Mr Palmer, but will the others have discovered that too?"

They turned to hear and see the car Ziva was driving speed down the road.

"Lab I would say Dr Mallard."

"Quite." as Ducky looked again across the bay.

Ziva and Tim, raced to the Research Lab, "You know who we are supposed to see?" Tim questioned.

"No thought you would have had the brains to ask?" Ziva now replied.

"Ok I'll call Gibbs….but then again we'll just ask to speak to anyone who knew the dead pilot."

As they sped into the parking lot of the Research Lab. They locked the doors of the car and went into reception.

"Agents David and McGee, NCIS," Ziva said, as she showed her badge, "Looking for the fossil hunters and anyone who knew Peter Symmers, the dead pilot from the Air-base?"

"Yep we have been expecting you, or should I say wondered when you guys would appear." the Duty Officer replied. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"We got the Navy Investigators here…Ok Emms will tell them." as he put the phone down. "Emma says she'll he down to collect you in a moment, but sign in please." turning the visitors book round for them to sign.

"You were expecting us?" Tim ventured, the emphasis on were.

"Oh yeh, only a matter of time before you lot twigged." the duty officer replied as Emma approached.

"Emma JPatterson, hi good to see you. Here about Peter?" she asked offering a hand. Tim shook.

"Yes, you can help, can't you?" he replied, smiling.

"So," as Ziva interrupted the beginning of a friendship, "You were going to enlighten us on Peter, and how you knew him?"

"Please, if you would like to follow me, I'll show you what we knew or found out." as she turned and walked down the corridor. The two agents followed.

Back at the Air-force base, the Commanding Officer wondered if Gibbs or DiNozzo fancied a flight in one of the aircraft.

"Not one of our fighters," looking at the face of one Tony DiNozzo, "I was thinking more a Cessna. Just so you could see the lie of the land and the surrounding area?"

"Ah Boss please, please, pretty please."

As Gibbs smiled the smile and shook his head slightly, "DiNozzo, anything for a quiet life. Just don't come back sick."

As Tony's face lit up like a small childs, the Commanding Officer made a call. They waited and before long a very pretty female flying instructor appeared. Oh yes Tony was going to be in his element.

Back at the Naval Lab, Emma was showing the two agents, the stuff she and Peter had found.

"It's mostly ammonites, a few shark teeth, but there is a layer out there that if Upper Cretaceous, would certainly make someone a few dollars. We were hoping that we could get word to the Geological and Palaeontology societies when we had more evidence. But looks like there are desperate people out there willing to kill." Emma said.

"What if we took arun out to the are where you found these," Tim requested, "I'm a bit of a fossil hunter. I was going to bring the scouts here later this month."

"Do you not mean you are a fossil?" Ziva now laughed.

"You have been talking too much with DiNozzo." Tim replied smiling.

"So that's settled. Come on lets go. Your car?" she enquired.

"Why not, let the agency pay the gas."

As Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer, stood still looking out over the bay, they wondered if really they could be somewhere else.

"Did you bring anything to eat Dr Mallard, I'm getting hungry."

"Mr Palmer, why is it you always seem to be hungry, these days. Remind me to take a stool sample and test for worms. But yes I too am beginning to get an appetite, must be this sea air. Always invigorating, the smell of ozone. Did I ever tell you the smell that used to be prevalent over Edinburgh in my youth?"

"You always said it was the breweries. The smell of the yeast."

"Quite so Mr Palmer. You could almost find yourself quite overcome with the smell. But yes, I have a flask of tea and some sandwiches in the cabin, if you don't mind sharing?"

"Not at all Doctor." as they climbed into the vehicle, and Ducky began to play mother. As they watched out the windscreen, they saw a Cessna take off and head over the marshlands.

"Another trainee away for a lesson." Ducky said, as he sipped his tea.

"Wow, this is good," Tony shouted into the headpiece. "You can see for miles."

The pilot looked at Tony and shook her head, "What did you expect to see, the next street?" she answered sarcastically.

"No I meant you can see…."

"I know what you mean. The only thing is distance, when you are flying fast, things pass in a flash. This is peaceful. But over there," pointing, 10 o'clock, "That's where Peter found the first of the fossils."

"What's that building down there?" Tony asked.

"Old windmill….used to be used for grinding corn. Now just a shelter from the elements. There's another further up the coast."

"The line then in the sediment?"

"Would say yes."

As Tony watched from the plane he saw a car approach the windmill and stop. He saw three figures emerge. He didn't see the spot on the horizon.

Tim, Ziva and Emma arrived at the windmill. As they exited the car, Ziva heard the single engine aircraft and looked up, she shielded her eyes and stared up at the sky. A trainee from the airbase probably, she wasn't worried.

As the three looked about, they didn't see the Bell helicopter approach fast over the bay. The watched in horror as it flew towards the Cessna and buzzed it. The Cessna taking evasive action, it banked off and headed for home. The helicopter now turned and focused all it's attention on the three bodies on the ground.

Ziva was the first to notice the long tube appear from the side,

"Machine gun," she shouted, "Make for cover." as the bullets started to line along the ground. The three dived for cover beside the windmill. As they did they heard the explosion, and then the smell of gasolene, and finally the heat from the car.

"Damn." Ziva cried.

As the aircraft returned to the airbase shaken, Tony realised who the figures were.

Back at the base, the Commanding Officer took a call. He paled and turned to look at Gibbs.

"That was the tower. The Cessna was buzzed by a helicopter and there seems to have been an incident on the ground….up at the windmills. Three figures…and their car just exploded in a shower of bullets. Tony thinks it was your other agents."

"I got to go now." Gibbs replied heading for the door.

"Wait until DiNozzo lands, I'll give you a spare car."

Gibbs hurried from the room and out into the day light, he saw the Cessna taxi to the stand and Tony alight.

"Boss…"

"Heard….I got a spare car, you Ok to drive?"

As they hurried out the gates in the cars, Gibbs stopped at the MCRT truck.

"Problem Jethro?" Dr Mallard asked.

"Hope not Duks, but you'd better follow. I'll explain when we get there. In fact you'll see the damage so won't need to explain." as he raised the window and sped off following Tony. Gibbs called Ziva.

The three shaken and slightly stirred humans, rose to their feet and surveyed the now smouldering wreck. As they did so Ziva's cell rang.

"Yep Gibbs…..well had better days….We're fine. Emma was showing us where Peter had found the fosssils…..No I think it has gone for now…..what of the Cessna?" she enquired. "Tony he was flying?….good, at least we don't have to listen to him…." she hung up. "Gibbs' is on his way, and Tony was in the light aircraft. Yes he is well." now looking at Tim's face. She turned to see a car approach at speed, followed by Gibbs'. It screeched to a halt and Tony leapt out running to Ziva, and hugged her.

"Hey…I'm fine," as she looked over Tony's shoulder and saw Gibbs car stop followed by the MCRT wagon, "You were expecting to find us in pieces?"

As Gibbs got out the car and walked to his Agents he shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Boss, but look up there," as he pointed to the sails of the windmill, "I spotted it as I was lying on the ground."

They looked to the sky and there hanging, no dangling from the top window was a body, or part of a body.

"Ah, just what I need for an afternoon in the country." Dr Mallard now announced.

Gibbs looked up at the body and then at Ducky. This was not what he had expected, and was really quite glad. The car still smouldered behind them.

"Better take a look inside, just watch for obstacles." He pushed the door open, it didn't creak, well used regularly. The team drew their weapons. Tim the ever protective agent, the gentleman, shielded Emma, indicating that she stay back.

The inside of the windmill was warm, the wood had absorbed the sun. The ground floor open plan, for storing the grain, ventilated.

"Helps the drying process of the grain. Stops fungi and other micro-organisms brewing away. Did I ever tell you all of a very interest book called, "The Bridge", it crashed into the Forth Road Bridge because the crew had become over come with fumes from the fermenting grain…."

"No, but you have now" Gibbs replied, "The body Duks."

"In good time Jethro, I'm not a young as used to be and climbing these stairs will be a bit arduous." as he started to climb the stairs.

They found what was left of the body. The stench over powering.

"Been dead for some time. The crows or the sea gulls have had the eyes and the soft internal organs. Do you want me to scrap into a bag, or will we leave it for the professionals?"

"Leave, I don't think it's one of ours." Gibbs answered.

"Boss I have something to say," now looking sheepishly at Gibbs, "The pilot says there was another windmill further up the coast. She said, that the fossils were found between the two mills."

"And when were you going to get round to telling me this?" Jethro now asked, looking at Tony.

"Round, that's good Boss,…..sorry, yes now, when it was calmer when I had…."

"Emma, you with Tony and me. Ziva, Tim get something done about the body and that car." pointing to the wreck. "Just stay out of trouble." as he headed for his car, and waited for the other two.

"So Emma you know of this second windmill?" he enquired as he started the engine, and drove off.

"'Bout half hour drive along the ridge. We used the mill a couple of times for shelter, after some of the winter storms. They washed the fossils out the cliffs." They drove in silence.

The three reached the site. Gibbs looked about, it appeared deserted. He got out the car, followed by Tony and Emma. He walked towards the mill, as he did so he produced his gun. Tony followed suit keeping Emma behind. Gibbs open the door again it didn't creak. The scene was similar the other mill, but this time there was a large dark stain on the floor. Gibbs looked up and saw the line against the open trap. He raced up the stairs….the body crushed between the milling stones. He looked out the side window and saw the dot on the hoizon getting bigger.

"Helicopter DiNozzo, outside for cover, I don't fancy being a pin cushion for wood splinters." as they rushed outside he spotted the flare gun and grabbed.

The helicopter buzzed the windmill, he saw the machine gun protrude. He knew it was now or never. He had only one chance. Taking aim he fired into the cockpit. The flare exploded in a flash of orange smoke. The helicopter swung side ways and then down towards the sea. As it plummeted into the waves, it exploded in a ball of orange, blue and yellow.

"Good shot Boss." Tony shouted, as Gibbs slammed the gun sideways into Tony's body.

"We have the reg of the 'copter. We have two dead bodies in the sea and two on land. And Emma," now looking at her, "I think we need to talk seriously." as he walked back to the car.

She sat in the interrogation room. She didn't know why, she had done nothing wrong. The door opened and Ziva walked in and threw the notes on the table.

"Ms Patterson. Ms Emma Patterson?"

"Yes, yes you know that."

"What was your relationship with Peter?" Ziva now enquired.

"We were friends…mutual interest in fossils round where we work." Emma replied.

"So you met him on the beach?"

"Yes."

"You find the first fossil?" Ziva asked.

"Pardon? I don't understand? No… Peter did." Emma replied quietly.

"Friends? Clubs you were mutually friendly with?"

"Peter had a friend at the Palaeontology Society in Washington. He mentioned if we got evidence. We did. I had a break-in at my apartment two weeks ago. Nothing taken just a mess. Oh and my locker at work was prised open." Emma now mentioned.

"Do or did you have any of the ammonites?" Ziva now questioned.

"Yes….but they are safe."

"That would make you number one suspect." as Gibbs strode in to the room.

"Thought I was." Emma replied.

"So where are the fossils?" he now shouted.

As Emma paled, she placed her head in her hands. Looking up, tears in her eyes,

"I gave one of them to my parents, and the other in a safety deposit box. Oh my god …my parents." as she now stood and looked at Gibbs.

"Emma sit. Does this look familiar?" as he slid the fossil to Emma, she gasped.

"Dad's." as she now looked at Gibbs, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ziva and Tim raced to Emma's parents. They arrived to find her dad mowing the grass.

"Agents David and McGee, NCIS," Ziva said introducing herself, "We have come to talk about Emma, Sir."

As Emma's dad indicated they go inside, Ziva said "We would prefer we talk outside if you don't mind."

"You and your wife,… Sir." Tim added.

Emma's dad nodded, "Mom, these people would like to talk to us outside." Emma mother appeared, she was pale, "Is my daughter fine. She's not d…."

"We need to know what she told you." Ziva now enquired of the parents.

"So she is in danger?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tim answered.

"Pop?" as she stretched her hand to her husband.

"It's ok mom, these people are here to help." as he started to talk.

"So Emma knew they were in danger?" Tim now asked.

"They thought they were. A friend in the Palaeontology Society, said they were to get samples. And then Peter disappeared. When she said Peter was dead. I sent the ammonite to Peters' Commanding Officer. I just hoped…" his voice trailed off.

"You did good Sir." Tim answered, as Ziva called Gibbs.

John James, Professor and Chairman of the Society. He wanted the fame. He wanted the fortune. He got the time to reflect…behind bars.

The Palaeontology Society, applied to the Maryland Court for rights to dig. The Court agreed.

The End.

"Like a circle in a spiralLike a wheel within a wheelNever ending or beginningOn an ever-spinning reelAs the images unwindLike the circles that you find

In the windmills of your mind."

acknowledgement to Michel Legrand.


End file.
